Another story but this time with a black hedgehog and a green bird
by GhostlyEchidna
Summary: I am proud of my titles okay? But I'm not very good at summaries soo, y'all don't get one this time. Just read to find what happens and the first chapter is short because, I kind of rushed it .-.
1. Chapter 1

"You're so much slower than Sonic.". Shadow said. "You're not even running!". Jet shouted. "I know.". Shadow smirked. "And you won that damn race twelve years ago.". Shadow said. "I was on a hover board!". Jet shouted. "I heard that comment, Shadow.". Sonic said. "You said this was a on foot race, Shadow!". Jet said. "I am not on a hover board.". Shadow said. "YOUR SHOES MAKE YOU HOVER THAT COUNTS!". Jet said. "Sonic, you're going awfully slow for the "Fastest Thing Alive".". Shadow said. "I'm just giving you guys a head start.". Sonic said.

Shadow teleported 1 mile before the trees they used as the finish line because it was not a offical race. Jet turned to Sonic. "See ya later, Jet!". Sonic said. "HEY!". Jet shouted in a annoyed tone. Jet was fast on his hover board but on foot, he wasn't as fast. Atleast not as fast as Sonic.

Shadow passed the finish trees before Sonic then right after Shadow passed, so did Sonic. Jet finished 27.6 seconds after they finished.

"You *pant* guys are *pant* CHEATING! *pant pant*.". Jet shouted annoyed. "Shut it, it wasn't even a offical race.". Sonic said. "Sonic, be nice.". Shadow said. "Aww...! Tryna protect your boyfriend aren't you?". Sonic teased. "He isn't my boyfriend. Shut your fucking mouth, Sonic.". Shadow said. [Yes I said it. Fuck.] And I put M for mature because of this. Don't expect a sex scene. Or maybe you can~ depends on how geneous I'm feeling ;)] "I'm going home.". Sonic said annoyed. He was only annoyed becauae he lost the race. "We're not far from my house. Do you want to go cool off there?". Shadow asked. "Sure.". Jet said still panting like a damn dog.

On the way to Shadow's house Jet wouldn't stop itching himself. He was acting as if he had flea's. [Do birds get flea's?]

"Are you okay, Jet?". Shadow asked. "Yes *pant* why?". Jet said. "You're panting awful lot and you're itching yourself a lot. "Because that was *pant* 20 miles long! *pant*.". Jet said. "Yeah, normally you can go that far. Can you not?". Shadow asked. "I need my hover *pant* board.". Jet said almost yelling but hr knew his damn lungs would give in if he did. "Do you need water?". Shadow asked. "Because I have a hose outside.". Shadow said laughing a bit. "No, I'm fine.". Jet said. "Fine then, I mean I don't have the most money but the water isn't fucking contaminated.". Shadow said. "I'm not saying it's contaminated, I just *pant* don't want water.". Jet said. "What about the itching problem?". Shadow asked. "I don't know. I'm losing a few *pant* feathers to it though.". Jet said. "I would say I have medicine but all I can say now is I HAD medicine. If you want me to get you medicine from the store?". Shadow asked. "You're going to go anyways no matter how many times I decline, aren't you?". Jet asked. "Yeah, pretty much.". Shadow said. "Thought so.". [If you're wondering "WHEN THE HELL ARE WE GONNA GET WHAT THE FUCK WE CAME HERE FOR!? THEM TO LOVE EACHOTHER!?". "Yeah yeah, stfu. It's coming up don't fucking rush it.]

By the time time I said my rudeass comment that was a hidden timeskip ):). It was a timeskip of 5 minutes.

"We're here now I will be back soon. Stay here and don't kill yourself. If I find any bloody green feathers, I will fucking rape you.". Shadow said. "Oka- wait did you just say rape?". Jet asked. "Yes, I'm strict. Shadow said. [Oooh, Shadow's gayy~"Is what I would say if I was a full on YAOI fangirl. Am I though? Not very fond of writing those scenes but I will most happily read one if it's not a shitty ship.".] this means you Espio x Vector] yes you, ya shitty shiiip.. MUST DIIIEIEEEEE!".] Back to the story".] "Why rapping me of all things though?". Jet asked. "Cause Mephiles said it's how to deal with your friends. Either you makr it rape or you are fine with getting fucked by me.". Shadow said. "Want to break the fourth wall?". Jet asked. "You just did break the fouth damn wall!". Shadow said. "Anyways, I'll be back. Remember what I said, Jet.". Shadow said.

Jet remembered, he just didn't care. He couldn't stop itching his feathers. [Seriously tho, do birds get flea's?]. Jet didn't know why it was itching too much but all he could do was itch till it went away and he woulf have lost a bunch of his feathers.


	2. Chapter 2

~After Shadow got back~

"I'm back, Jet. I hope I don't have to rape you becauase, I really don't feel like it after what happened at the store.". Shadow said. "What happened at the store?". Jet asked. "Mephiles just had to be at the store and he tried fucking me.". Shadow said. "Doesn't Mephiles have a boyfriend?". Jet asked still itching. "Yes but he has always tried molesting me.". Shadow said. Shadow shivered. "Anyways, eat this. It should help the itching go away.". Shadow said handing Jet a pill. "Will it taste bad?". Jet asked. "Probably.". Shadow said. "I'd rather lose more feathers than take that sh-". Jet was inturrupted by Shadow putting his hand over Jet's beak. "You either take this or you take a sex pill. What'll it be Jet?". Shadow said with his dead stair in Jet's eyes the entire time. Jet moved Shadow's hand so he could talk. Jet took the pill from Shadow's hand and ate it. "Good boy, Jet.". Shadow said smirking. "Why the hell do you have sex pills in the first place?". Jet asked. "No reason. I just do.". Shadow said while still smirking. "Y'know. I'm not even going to quesrion what the hell you own. I don't even want to know while I give the thought...". Jet said. "I know what you're thinking, Jet. I do not own lube nor anything else for the sexual act.". Shadow said. "How the hell did you know I was thinking that?". Jet asked. "Because as far as I know, people use that shit during sex.". Shadow said. "Have you been watching gay porn on YouTube?". Jet asked. "Um, no.". Shadow said shaking. "That's fucked up, Shadow.". Jet said giggling. "So?". Shadow asked still shaking. "Why not watch My Little Pony instead of gay porn?". Jet asked. "Because I have problems.". Shadow said. "I have a question.". Jet said. "What is it?". Shadow asked. "Why is Sonic a comeplete dick now?". Jet asked. "Ever since I broke up with him he's been so annoyed.". Shadow explained. "But isn't he with Knuckles now?". Jet asked. "Knuckles doesn't know this. Sonic's actually NICE to Knuckles.". Shadow said. "I have another question.". Jet said. "What is it now?". Shadow asked. "Why the hell do you have sex pills!?". Jet asked. "I don't know. I was taking a walk one day and I found them.". Shadow said. "Do you even know what they do!?". Jet asked. "No, not really.". Shadow said. "That's good. So you won't force one down my throught!". Jet said. "That's not true.". Shadow said turning away. "Please don't. I'll choke then I'll cut your throught out and feed it to you again then I'll rip it out of your throught again then feed it to you again. I'll repeat that as you slowly die in pain.". Jet said. "Jet, that's messed up. Also how would you rip my throught out if your choking?". Shadow said. "Good point.". Jet admited. "Yeah.". Shadow said. "Anyways, is the med helping?". Shadow asked. "Yeah, it is.". Jet said. "Good.". Shadow said.

[Sorry this chapter is so short. It's only 612 words and that's really not a lot. It's only short cause I still have other stories to update and a story I want to start because I'm a retard. Next story I publish will be a Shadow x Espio story. Shadow is shipped with so many characters XD I never will decide on one ship with Shadow XD]


End file.
